Some wireless systems have multiple devices that communicate over a shared medium. For example, a wireless audio system may include a primary device on one side of a room that has a control console and one or more speakers. Additional surround speaker units may be located at different locations in the room, and may include a wireless communication interface to communicate with the primary device. The communication can include streaming a music signal over a wireless channel from the primary device, and receiving the music signal at each of the distributed speaker units.